


An Unlikely Turn- Ereri

by AckermanLevi



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, LevixEren - Fandom, Shengeki no Kyojin, erenxlevi - Fandom
Genre: Boy x boy, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Shengeki no kyojin - Freeform, Yaoi, attack on titan - Freeform, boylove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AckermanLevi/pseuds/AckermanLevi
Summary: "Don't worry Levi,please don't cry, I will see you again, this time with the suns reflection shimmering off the oceans surface. I love you." Eren smiled strongly.





	An Unlikely Turn- Ereri

The team split up leaving Eren and his Squad captain paired together on horse back, they came up side by side as Eren heard noises from behind he looked back to see a titan not to far behind, "Captain, we are being pursed by a 7 meter class titan, in dangerous proximity to us, what should we do?" Eren questioned in a voice loud enough for Levi to hear.

Levi turned around to take a quick glance, his head shot back around looking at the view in front of them, "Keep moving, we can probably out run it." Levi expressed in a rushed tone, as he kicked his horses sides making it speed up a little more and Eren did the same.

They kept moving and the edge of the forest was nearing and the titan managed to get closer, "Captain, we can take shelter in the trees and let out horses lead the titan away as decoys." Eren explained as he gripped the horses rains tighter.

Levi shook his head at the kids remark and kept moving forward, the edge of the forest was nearing rapidly, when it happened... The titan managed to catch up and grabbed the tale of Erens horse causing it to trip and fall into Levis horse, the events after that were to fast for either of them to do anything to prevent injury. The horse Levi was ridding crashed landing on top Levis leg, as for the younger male he hit the ground hard with his head hitting a rock knocking him unconscious. While Eren wasn't quite moving Levi squirmed around trying to release his now broken leg from under his horses lifeless body. Eren's horse was standing up standing beside the live body of the teenage boy, Levi crawled over to Eren, trying to make as little movement as possible, "Oi, brat... wake up...I think my leg is broken." He looks at his leg that around the area, all the sudden the 7 m class titan appears about 80 feet from them, "Eren, wake up!" Levi shakes him as the titan looks at them with a grim smile. 

Eren's I open slightly, "Levi?" He grabs his head, and looks around noticing Levi sitting in front of him with a pained expression.

"Eren, we need to go, my leg is out." Eren gets to his feet and picks Levi up and quickly put on his horse, Levi's face becomes even more pained. Levi Ground from the pain as he threw his leg over the horse, he held out his hand, "let's go before a gets closer." Eren shook his head and turned the horse to face the wall they could clearly be seen from the outer edges of the forest, "No Jaeger!"

"The rains are gone so you need to hold on to the horses main, he will know where to go." Eren informed completely ignoring his Captains request to get on the horse. He slapped the horse on the rear causing the horse to buck and hit Levi in the head which made him _**pass out,**_ the horse raced to the wall and just as commanders Erwin and Hanji were ridding up the bare dirt road, next to a broken down building outside the wall was Levi slumped over on the horse unconscious. Erwin raced over jumping off the horse, as Hanji shot off a flair calling for everyone left alive to return to her current position for a pull back into the wall. 

"Levi?" Erwin shook the shorter male and pulled him from the horse, Levi woke up as his body was shifted around off the horse.

Levi looked around and his body tried to force its way out of Erwins arms as he looked around in a panic and the world around him became slightly more grim than before, "Jaeger?!" Levi yelled as Erwins grip became tighter.

"Levi don't move so much, your leg feels broken." Erwin remarked as he turned around.

Hanji dismounted her horse and walked up and examined Levis leg, "Ooh yeah he will defiantly  be off the horse for a while." she explained a she releases his leg and Erwin takes him over to his horse.

"Hanji make sure the others make it back, I am taking Levi to the medical center in the capital." He explains and commands as he assists Levi onto his horse and Erens raced back to the forest.

"Yes sir." Hanji mounted her horse and started her decent.

"Hanji..." Levi bit his lip from the extensive amount of pain, "Keep an eye out for Eren, the boy isn't in good condition." Erwin mounted his horse and Hanji nodded as he descended on her way. 

Erwin took off, "The best we might be able to do Levi is find his body, he's a strong kid but don't get your hopes up." Erwin said as they made their way to the wall.

**~Time Skip~**

Levi laid in the infirmary bed, sleepless, as he glanced out the window at the endless amount of stars he mentally begged for the teenage boy that saved his life to return. Hanji passed by the door, "Oi, titan freak... come here" Levi yelled at her.

Hanji backed up and peaked in the door, "Oh Levi," she walked into the room, "How are you feeling?" she walked in and placing her hand on his wrapped leg.

"I'm fine, has Eren been spotted?" He asked as he shooed her hand away.

She sighed and looked away, she pushed her glassed up and looked at the ground, "No... sadly he's still missing." she looked at Levi but the glare from the light on her glasses shielded her eyes.

Levi became annoyed, or so his facial expression portrayed, "Then leave." he looked out the window and she the room became silent. 

Hanji turned and started walking out of the room, "I'll let you know of any changes." she assured and proceeded walked out of the room and closed the door.

Levi laid his bandaged head back on his pillow and look at the ceiling, "Damn brat..." his heart became heavy and he closed his eyes.

**~Time Skip~**

Levi looked up from his book as he heard loud voices down the hall, it was till a doctor ran past his door as a blur that he laid his book down and stared at the door. The voices grew, and a group of people walked past the door in a rush and a body on a flat board, Levi caught a glimpse of the face and he threw the covers off of him just as Hanji and Mikasa ran past the door. He looked around the room and spotted his swords in the corner of the room, he stepped of the bed and winced as the pain from standing set in, he grabbed one of his swords and and limped out of the room he spotted Mikasa standing about 2 doors down the hall as she walked in the room. Levi walked down the hall trying to push back the pain, he peaked into the room and through all the bodies in the room he managed to catch a glimpse of the boy that saved his life. Hanji picked up his arm and was checking his vitals, "Heartbeat low but still there, breathing shallow, check his airways..." 

Erwin backed up as Hanji kept on, "Erwin..." Levi whispered/shouted, Erwin turned around looking at the shorter male at the door, he sped out of the room closing the door.

"Levi, you need to get back to bed." Erwin demanded as he slowly pushed levi back down the hall tohis room.

"Where did you find him?" Levi asked as he walked back over to his bed.

"Well, Hanji and I were scouting the outer wall, and all the sudden a titan climbs over the wall, Hanji shouts that its Erens titan, he was partly destroyed and he collapsed as he exited his titan."

"Shit..." Levi groaned as he climbed into his bed and got situated, "Alright, keep me informed about his condition." Levi requested.

Hanji popped her head in, "Commander, he's awake." Erwin left the room with her and closed the door behind him. Levi picked up his book and continued where he left off.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you liked the first chapter, BTW I suck at starting stuff so i hope this played out as well as it did in my head... nevertheless, have a good day. I will try to update regularly. If anyone has anything they would like to say don't hesitate to comment, nicely please. thank you


End file.
